Brina Terran
Appearance NalaDesign1.png Brina Prom.png Brina Pj.png|Post-Timeskip Brina Pjs NalaTimeskip.png|Brina SAGA Brina PJ2.png Brina has upper back length brown hair with a dark red plait as a faux bang. Brina wears an orange and brown shirt with the sleeves showing her shoulders, it has two slits on her sides with yellow seams running the length of her stomach. Brina wears two fiery orange draconic pauldrons with fur on the base and three horns rising from the fur. She wears 2 orange gauntlets with complex inscriptions and 4 spikes on the top of the gauntlets. on her shirt she wears brown armour which resembles claws which covers her breasts and stomach. brina wears a light orange belt which has a pouch containing her dust supply. she wears brown and orange leopard print pants. Brina wears orange heel boots which have brown complex designs on the calf part. Post-Timeskip Brina is a young woman with short brown hair with short frames up to her collar the back of her hair is curled. She has a dark red long sleeve undershirt with a orange collar which has slits on her sides on top of her shirt Brina wears a light brown captains vest. Brina wears light brown and orange leopard print pants. Brina wears dark red and rose pink bionic supports on her calves due to her injuries after the battle of beacon, Brina also wears red heels. Pajamas Brina wears a light brown and dark red very short singlet which ends the top of her stomach, Her shirt is accompanied by a pair of dark red panties Prom Brina wears a dark red and light brown shirt with a triangular hole showing off her cleavage, Her shirt ends on the top of her stomach, the collar reaches up to her chin. There is two gaps showing off her shoulders before leading up to her rose red sleeves. Brina wears a dark red long skirt with a orange plume in the middle of it. Brina wears dark red and pink heels, the main part of the heels has intertwining part on the top of the heels Personality Brina is the most sociable of Team ALRT as she believes anyone can be your friend if you try hard enough. However some people think she talks too slowly however if she knows you are in a rush She will speak faster. This does not mean she intentionally speaks slowly, This way of speaking was created when her old friends couldn't keep up with what she was saying which caused them to stop being friends with her as they could barely register what she was saying. Her love of geography came from hearing from the stories of her great grandfather who chartered the world of remnant itself which Brina has memorised off by heart which has proven very useful in cases where ALRT has gotten lost. as she travels with her team she continuously updates her digitalised Great Grandfathers maps History Early Childhood When Brina was 10 whilst cleaning the attic with her Mother, She discovered a collection of her Great Grandfather's maps quickly becoming engrossed in them and asking numerous questions about her Great Grandfather. This lead her to dream of charting the current world as her Great Grandfather's maps were outdated. She eventually digitalized the maps on to her scroll to be able to update it on her travels when she got into Hunter school. Sanctum Academy Brina meet her future team leader at this school, It was here where Brina first got Aera to break out of her shell, Aera also gave Brina the idea of arm mounted pile bunkers for her weapon. After Aera and her family moved to Vacuo, The pair kept in constant contact with each other as the pair refused to lose their friendship. Aera taught Brina about some of the landmarks in Vacuo which Brina added to her Scroll maps. Brina also started working on four vehicles that would be used for her future team and given to Aera as a birthday gift. Beacon Academy Both Aera and Nala were both accepted into Beacon but they forgot to tell each other as they were too excited when they got the news. When Brina hopped on the airship to Beacon, She was surprised to see Aera and the pair caught up on what they did when they found out they were accepted. When Brina and Aera arrived at Beacon she accidentally lost Aera in the crowd so she headed for the Atrium as she trusted Aera would know the way (she didn't). When Brina was doing the Team Choosing Exercise she got partnered up with Adamine Riddare and they picked the gold Queen Piece, Along the year Brina started developing romantic feelings for Aera, feelings which unknowingly were being reciprocated, which were revealed on a particular mission when they were trapped in a cave with their weapons outside and beowolves at the entrance and they thought they were gonna die. Brina helped Aera and Adamine get revenge on Cardin for bullying Velvet (without her asking) by pranking him multiple times throughout the year, In the Vytal Tournament, Nala and Aera were selected to be in the 2v2 battle but were eliminated in it. Battle and Fall of Beacon in The Battle of Beacon, the Whole of Team ALRT were taken out by multiple Alpha Beowolves and a Deathstalker with Aera taking severe damage to her right arm and Salacia being snapped, Brina took severe damage to both her legs which now require bionics to preform some of the stunts that she could do before, Iola losing her left eye and her left hand and finally Adamine suffered heavy internal bleeding and heavy lacerations everywhere but her hands and head however they did take the large group of grimm down with an explosion of Dust from their remaining dust that aren't in their weapons. This event also sparked the creation of S.A.G.A, a group founded to investigate Cinder and Salem (But SAGA just call her Cinder's Leader due to them not knowing her name) Post Fall of Beacon Team ALRT go to Vacuo to recuperate, upgrade their weapons and figure out what to do next, which ended in them joining a Splinter Group from the government made of Students affected by the Battle, Certain Students from the other three kingdoms who were told what happened in Vale which was supported by Ironwood who wanted to find out why the battle happened and are any other kingdoms gonna be attacked and the Government of Vale. This Group is called S.A.G.A (Slayers Against Grimm Activities). Combat Jötunn Lily: '''Jotunn Lily is a Dual Arm-Mounted High Velocity Pile Bunker (DAMHVPB) is a powerful pile bunker which is held on the arm to distribute the large amount of recoil evenly across the arms, the stakes are made of crystal dust which explode after a few seconds of disconnecting from the pile bunker. the only dust which effects Jotunn Lily is gravity dust which makes the stakes launch faster. Jotunn Lily has a multi barrel reloading system which is so fast Jotunn Lily is almost never out of stakes. '''Abilities and Power: Brina is a close range fighter with no way in firearms of any kind. She is the fastest member of ANOD which means she is the DPS. her strengths lie in how fast she is dealing many attacks in a short period of time however her dust attacks are quite low due to them not affecting Jotunn Lily as much as other weapons, She has average precision. Her main weaknesses are in her attack speed and dust attack which can put her at a disadvantage against tankier foes such as nevermores Aura Colour: '''Brina's Aura is coloured Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown '''Semblance: Stampede Brina solidifies the air she is standing on as she is running and then turns it back into gas which expels energy pushing her increasing her speed, the rapid solidification and sublimation of the air is said to sound like 20 rhinos charging all at once. the highest that Nala can currently run is 500 km/h, she has only done this in The Battle of Beacon to save her teammates. any higher she injures her body as the large G forces will have an extreme effect on her. she can maintain the solid air for 2 minutes which increases the energy released when sublimated, this however puts more strain on her as it requires her concentration to keep the air solid. Stats Relationships Aera Mar: Aera was the first person to have a long conversation with Aera as Aera talks in a very quiet voice in social environments. They almost instantly became friends (once Nala could hear her) and later on became girlfriends. Their team attack name is called Mudslide Iola Lilac: ''Brina was initially cold to Iola due to her lack to communication skills despite Aera acting the same. once Brina realised her idiocy, She became friendlier to Iola and even started playing G&G with her and Aera. Their Team Attack is called'' Toxin Adamine Riddare: Brina instantly became friends with Adamine mostly due to their personalities being very similar. Brina can sometimes be found playing Road Brawler with Adamine to pass the time while they wait for classes to start. Their Team Attack is called Full House Trivia * Brina is yiddish for brown and Terran is a name for someone from earth * The images are created with Rinmaru's Video Game Avatar Creator